Our Problems with Love
by Angelic Girl Teen
Summary: They thought it would be like the movies. That angels would sing, bells would ring, no. Nothing like that. Love had it's ups and downs, the only good thing was, no matter how much you went down, you always came back up. Ray/Stella/Scott, Wen/Olivia, Charlie/OCC, Mo/OCC
1. Chapter 1

WEN

Why does love always have to be such a problem? Sure, it feels nice and happy at first, then, it makes you do some messed up stuff. I don't want to tell you what happened to me, to all of us. But, it's not pretty. None of us has no idea how we ended up here. Why we're in this awkward position. But we are. And like it or not, we have to deal with it. My problem with love?

I didn't know I was in it…

CHARLIE

She says she loves me, I say the same. But she's so distant sometimes. But she's always in my head. Damn, why do I always do this? Every time I fall for a girl, I go overboard! It happened with Mo, it happened with Victoria, and it's happening with her. She's my girlfriend and I'm acting like her father! But why won't she talk to me? We can be like a happy couple at times. Then she just acts like she hates me! My problem with love?

The distance…

SCOTT

Why was she with him? Of all the guys in the world, _him?_ The guy she's hated ever since she first step foot on Mesa grounds? It seems like when it comes to girls, I'm like a caveman. Jules still wanted me, but I wanted Stella. And we all know Mo and I are pure history. But why Ray? God, why can't it be anyone but Ray? Scotty's problem with love?

Loving a taken girl…

RAY

Jesus peace! After all the years Scott and I have been best friends, he decides to tell me who he likes, and it's my girlfriend? God I could hit him right now! But I can't. He's still my best friend. I never thought that she'd be the girl I'd love, or the girl he'd love. But Yamada had a strong hold on both of us. I just wish she knew that I wasn't the only one. My problem with love?

Love _triangles…_

OLIVIA

So annoying! I smile at him, he gives me a simple head nod! I thought we were together after the Moxie interview, but we both knew that was just to save Mo. He says he's been busy with family. He never hangs with his family. He still hates Sydney! So clueless, but so addicting! Why do I love him so much? My problem with love?

Loving a clueless boy…

MO

If someone ever tells you when you are truly in love with someone, when you first meet them, angels will sing, bells will go off, and you feel like you can do anything in the world just by holding his hand, _don't believe any of it!_ Sometimes, you'll never meet that gorgeous, charming, polite guy. Because he doesn't exist. I'm not being a downer, it's true. I learned the hard way. He can be nice underneath all that hate. But no one's perfect. He's a jerk, but I know who he really is. My problem with love?

Loving a hurt, neglected jerk…

STELLA

I still hate him. More than anything. But at the same time, I love him with every fiber in my being. But I love him too. I love both of them. I'm still not sure about him though. He hurt my best friend. But I still love him, and him! This is probably confusing for you, it's confusing for me too! My problem with love?

Loving two former enemies…

**There's the beginning. Hope you like it, I'll probably update tomorrow. Maybe, don't know, very busy girl I am! Oh, and hintity hint hint: Charlie's girlfriend is my new profile pic! Tell me what you think? She purty…..**


	2. Becoming Charchi Happily

CHARLIE

I love telling this part of the story. Meeting her. Getting to talk to her for the first time! Science class. Yawn! Why is it that you always meet the girl in the hallway or doing a project? Oh well, I don't mess with the system.

"Charles, you will be paired with Mrs. Gonzales." Mr. Pichard told me. I looked around, looking to see if she was looking at me. I didn't see her. After class, a small, but beautiful girl came up to me.

"Hi, you're Charlie? Right?" She asked while smiling at me. Her voice was soft. Like a child's voice. It was cute.

"Yeah. And you are?" I asked trying my best to play it cool.

"I'm Olivia. But everyone calls me Chachi. I'm your science project partner." She said. I smiled. Still playing it cool. But on the inside I was jumping for joy.

"Oh, cool. So, we should meet at Dante's. To go over it." I said. She nodded in agreement.

I walked in to Dante's with my hands deep in my pockets. I saw a girl with golden red mixed with blonde hair. I smiled.

"Hey Chachi." I said sitting across from her. She smiled at me. We started to get to know each other.

"So, how old are you anyway? You're so small." I asked in between laughs. She giggled while rolling her eyes playfully.

"I'm 16. I know I'm small for my age." She said. I smiled. After we went over it we went back to my house. To see Tommy.

"Hey bro. Who's this?" Tommy asked. Winking at Chachi. I frowned.

"This is Chachi, Chachi this is Tommy, my older brother." I told her. She waved at him. It was pretty boring after that.

We just worked on the project. I shot a smile at her from time to time. This is getting boring. Well let's go back to the interesting part. She was talking about some science junk. While I was gawking at her.

I never knew we would be so complicated in the beginning. For now, I just wanted to love her. And I had a good feeling that she was interested in me too.

"So, I heard you were with this girl Victoria. Mrs. Perfect Cheerleader." She said. I smiled. All the horrible memories were coming back.

"Well, kind of. She was kind of a control freak. So I ended it. She freaked out." I said remembering that scary day. She giggled. I'm so falling in love with her. Who wouldn't? That golden hair. That sweet voice. She's perfect.

CHACHI **(Yeah, I wanted her to be a part of the story too.)**

I was enjoying the time I spent with Charlie. Even after the project, we kept spending time together. I really like him. Well, after all the time we spent together, I fell in love with him. But, the whole story isn't as sweet as this. Enjoy the love and fluff while you can. Because this is about to get sad and ugly.

I have or had this boyfriend. Jason. He was sweet at first. Then he saw me talking to Charlie. And he hit me. So I broke up with him, but he still stalks me. He told me if I talk to him again. He'll hurt him. And since I love Charlie, I can't see him get hurt. I'm in love with him too much. He's so perfect. His loving voice. His long, brown locks. That's when I did something crazy. I couldn't take him, with those big brown eyes looking at me!

"Charlie? Can I try something?" I asked. He nodded. I started to lean in. He got the idea and did the same. In seconds, our lips were attached. I never wanted to pull away.

SCOTT

I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I HATE him! Why did it have to be him! Dammit Stella! I hate seeing him with his arms all over her. Kissing her. Touching her. Why can't I be him? What's so great about Ray? But, now, I guess I know how Charlie felt, all those years. With me and Mo. Is this how it feels? Damn. It hurt like a living hell! I can't just break them up! I'm jealous, not cruel!

**Sorry the Scott part was short, just wanted to get some Charlie/Chachi in since people were PMing me asking about them. Sorry that this took a long time, I'm going somewhere this weekend for the whole summer, so I'll try to update as much as I can! Bye!**


End file.
